A Blazing Thanksgiving
by blazikenXlucario
Summary: When May,her Blaziken and their two torchic have a twisted Thanksgiving with Ash's family. Funny One-Shot. Chuck Norris is mentioned!


Hi you guys! This is a funny one-shot about May's Blaziken and his family having Thanksgiving dinner with Ash's Charizard at Ash's house. Of course, this dated in the future so... yeah. =^.^=

Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon or Chuck Norris!

It is warm sunny day as Blaziken and May (his wife) and two torchic travel towards Ash's house to have a nice Thanksgiving dinner. After May had beaten the Elite four, she fell in love with her own Blaziken (after all she was like around in her 18 years of age anyways), and he the same way. They decided to settle down and get married, and start a family of their own.

After many years of learning and practicing from May, Blaziken was finally able to speak human fluently...and learn some human manners. They still lived in the Hoenn Region and often got in touch with her brother, Max, that has already gotten his first badge.

But after such a long time, May got a call from Ash and told her about a Thanksgiving dinner his mom was planning and wanted her to come, you know, since they haven't seen each other for a while. May gladly accepted it and told him she'll be out there along with her family.

After a long travel, they finally reached Pallet Town, Ash's home town. Walking down the street, May stopped and faced her family," Alright, I want you guys to be on your best behavior. Ash doesn't know about...well our family in some cases and want to you guys to be good and not to cause too much trouble. That means you Red!" She said, as she pointed at her male torchic.

"How come you haven't told him?" Her daughter asked (the other torchic).

"Well Jasmine, usually people don't marry Pokemon. And sometimes...well...uh...it's like a weird situation like..uh..as if Chuck Norris married Mel Gibson." She replied, shyly.

"Ohhhh." Her family replied in unison.

"That would be weird." Red said, shivering at the thought.

"So let's go ahead and head towards their house." May said, turning back around.

They walked on and arrived at a pretty two-story house with a beautiful garden out front. They went up on the porch and May knocked on the door. A woman that would probably be around in the late 40's opened the door.

"May! How are you!" Ash's mother exclaimed. "Ash has been waiting for you! Come in, come in."

Ash's mother closed the door softly and gestured the group towards the living room. "I see you also brought your pokemon with you, did your Blaziken have kids?" Ash's mother said as they sat down on the comfy couches and the torchics on the their parent's laps..

"Actually he's a boy." May answered, shyly.

"Oh, well," Ash's mother blushed, "Okay so who's the lucky woman?"

"That would be me." May replied, slowly.

"Oh. Well, that's nice. When did you have the kids?" Ash's mothered said, putting up a fake smile, but anyone would know that she felt uncomfortable and sad.

"Well, Red here, the one sitting on my lap is a trouble maker and he's 5 years old. And over there sitting on my husband's lap is Jasmine and she's also 5 years old, just a couple of months older than Red."

"Ahhh, they're cute. I hope you all have a great time together tonight. I'm going to go ahead and find Ash for you, I think he's upstairs." She stood up and walked up the stairs, with a small frown on her face.

"Why did she look sad?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know honey. I don't know." I replied softly.

The family waited for a while, but then a Charizard came down the stairs followed by a Grown-up Ash right behind him. "May! I'm so happy your here!" He said as he ran and hugged May.

"Aaahhhh!" Red mumbled. "I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry about that-...hey wait! Did that Torchic just talk?" Ash asked, an amazed expression on his face, staring at the torchic, making Red feel uncomfortable .

"Yeah, I taught everyone English and regular manners." May said.

"That is so cool, can you teach Charizard English?" Ash asked as he pointed at his Charizard, that rolled his eyes at the remark.

"Oh Ash, you can do it yourself. The trick is to try teaching them words that revolve around his name or call."

"That might be a little hard for me, since he only roars."

Everyone giggled in the room, except Charizard, rolling his eyes again.

"So May, you said you were bringing your family with you, where are they? Is Max with you?" Ash asked.

"Actually, this is my family. Blaziken is my husband and the two gorgeous torchics are my children." May answered, softly. All the while, Blaziken was staring at Ash to see what kind of reaction would appear on his face.

"Wow May! I'm so happy for you, Congratulations!" Ash smiled and gave May another hug (not too tight this time). "I'm going to go ahead and help mom get dinner ready, we'll chat more later."

"That sounds good. I can't wait." May replied enthusiastically.

Ash walked off towards the kitchen, Charizard following without looking back. May sat back down and put Red back on her lap, petting him softly on his feathery head, making him coo with pleasure. Blaziken was doing the same as May and added a nice warm, cuddly hug which made Jasmine chirp in joy.

It has all been silent in the room until Blaziken broke it. "Did you see Ash's reaction?" He asked, his voice deep.

"What do you mean? He smiled and was happy about it." May said.

"It was his eyes, it looked like he was about to cry. Didn't you notice his eyes were watery?" He asked.

"Well, his eyes _were_ watery but that can be from anything: allergies, dust,...anything. Besides, why would he cry about me being married to Pokemon?"

"I don't think it was the idea of Humans marrying Pokemon. I think it involved you getting married at all."

Before May could reply, Charizard came in and announced Dinner's ready in his pokemon language (of course Blaziken translated for May). He smirked jokingly at Blaziken and said,

"We're having your favorite!" He exclaimed, as he went in the dining room.

May and the rest of the family followed Charizard and sat at the table in the room. Ash and his mother brought in the dishes, covered in a silver top. Ash then darted out of the room and out the front door.

"Where's Ash going?" May asked, standing from her seat, with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh...a... he went out to get something really fast, he'll be back." Ash's mother stuttered, not making any eye contact.

"I hope so..." May said, as she sat back down.

Charizard then brought out the two biggest covered platters and set them in the center of the table, wearing a playful grin on his face. Blaziken looked suspiciously at the Charizard, wondering what he was up to.

"Here's the main course." He said as he lifted one of the platter tops off, revealing a plump turkey. Blaziken looked at it wide-eyed, along with the two torchics. Blaziken gave a threatening glare at the giggling Dragon-type.

"Sorry, but we don't eat our kind or anything related to it!" Blaziken proclaimed, folding his arms.

"That's ok...heh heh...I've also got an alternative for you." He said as he lifted the other platter top, revealing a plump chicken. "A nice plump chicken for the family."

Blaziken got angry, flames sprouted from his wrists, and his body was overflowed with extreme heat radiation as he stood up from his now burned chair.

"Daddy..." Jasmine said shaking, "Is the chicken Uncle Inferno?"

"Do we have to eat Uncle Inferno?" Red asked, trembling.

"Oh honey it's okay. They aren't in our family and I wouldn't want you to...uh... eat it anyways. You don't have anything to worry about." May said quietly, grabbing her kids.

"What do you take me for?" Blaziken exclaimed loudly, " I'm not Chuck Norris, I'm not a Cannibal and neither is my family!"

"So your calling yourself a chicken then?" Charizard playfully said.

"No!" He shouted.

"Pok...Pok...Pok Pok Pok." Charizard said, shaking his elbows up and down.

"Why you little!" Blaziken shouted as he dove over the table and tackled the Charizard, which resolved into a fight, pounding each other in a wrestling match.

"Well...uh...if you need me I'll be in my room!" Ash's mother said quickly as she speed-walked up the stairs.

"Come on you two. Let's go outside." May quietly said, covering the kids' ears (well ear holes) to cover up the two fighters' profanity. May hugged her children and walked out the front door. Only to see a sad Ash sitting on the stairs leading to the front porch.

"Ash, what's wrong?" May asked as she sat down next to him, putting her kids on her lap.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be eating dinner inside?" Ash asked as he wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"Uh, your Charizard served Chicken and Turkey as our main course. And then Blaziken blew a fuse, which resolved in a fight between my hubby and your chubby." May said plainly.

"I told him to serve Pork and Meatloaf instead but, I guess he still has that grudge."

"What grudge?"

"Well, back in Johto, Charizard lost to a Blaziken in a Championship Battle tournament and he hated their kind ever since."

"I guess he saw this as a chance to get his revenge huh?"

"Probably." Ash said.

"So, why are you sad, Ash?" May asked.

"Well, to honestly tell you the truth. I fell in love with you and the day that we had to part was the hardest day of my life. I tried to contact you, a lot, but it was either you were busy in a battle or already left the station. The only time I was able to contact you was yesterday when I heard a rumor that you were done with your journey...only to find it was too late." Ash said, pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ash. I really am, I just wish I could do something for you."

"It's ok, I'm over it. But it will take a little time for all the pain to go away. Besides, it just means there are newer opportunities to meet someone else. After all, I met Misty, Dawn, and what's-her-face from the Unova region that had an Axew (I don't know how to spell it) and many, many more. "

"Well I wish you luck Ash." May said, smile on her face.

"Thanks, and you might need some luck getting Blaziken under control again, before his fuse burns the house down." Ash said, a playful smile appearing on his face.

"Same as your Charizard." May said, giving the same smile back to Ash.

Everyone giggled as the fight continued inside, and Ash, May, and the kids watch the sunset, the crazy Thanksgiving Day coming to an end.

Yeah, in this story Ash was in love with May and May married her Blaziken. But it's not like I'm in love with the pairing, I just did it Ash thing to add more drama. After all, that's what awesome writer's do. So don't think I'm a fan of the pairings, just adding variety to the mix! =^.^= Kairi


End file.
